


winter solstice

by jojoenby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoenby/pseuds/jojoenby
Summary: having not seen each other for over two weeks. . your boyfriend kenma and yourself decide to spend winter solstice together, despite it being the shortest day of the year.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 22





	winter solstice

**Author's Note:**

> **WINTER SOLSTICE: in the northern hemisphere, it is when the earth’s poles reach their highest point tilting away from the sun. . resulting in the shortest day (of light) in the year. 
> 
> *the main character is not addressed in any regards to gender !
> 
> i just felt like writing a cute little thing abt kenma. . i think he’d really enjoy winter despite the cold :)

your breaths grew heavy as your feet tumbled in the snow. your hands securely tucked into your pockets, hood blown off by the strong wind. 

you finally reached the cross walk, looking around to try and find that familiar face. it soon came to you that you couldn’t easily identify someone who was most likely wrapped in a puffy coat and thick scarf. 

the green light reflected off the falling snow in the dark sky, catching your attention and quickly brought you over to the opposing side with ambition. 

reaching the bus stop, you noticed a familiar, inflated burgundy jacket. with its hood up and grey scarf wrapped securely around, you knew you couldn’t mistake him. 

watching the small cloud escape his scarf, a sense of relief rushed through you. he must’ve only been waiting a few minutes. 

you approached the figure, leaning over to meet his downward gaze. your eyes met. his wide and bright yet tired eyes couldn’t ever belong to someone else so remarkably. 

the sound of incoherent mumbling interrupted the faint sound of falling snow. he exposed his bare hand to the nippy air to pull his scarf down, quickly retuning it to the warm pocket of his coat. 

“you made it.” he spoke in his soft and delicate voice, almost raspy due to the cold. 

“of course i did. i’m not late am i?” 

“no. . you’re right on time.” reverting his eyes away, that was surely not the truth. you knew last time you had checked your phone was a block away; 5:30pm. the time you were supposed to meet. you had been at least ten minutes late, but he probably didn’t want to explain that he was also tardy himself. 

a moment of silence struck the two of you, as much as you two had been longing for this moment. . now that it was happening, it felt unreal. 

“we should get going, we’re gonna freeze!!” you shivered, your pants not being the most suited for the winter. 

his lips gently curved into a smile, looking at you with his lifeless although adoring eyes. 

. . . 

the two of you reached your favourite café, shaking the snow off your boots and hoods before entering. 

the heating of the establishment warmed you almost immediately. noticing kenma must’ve felt it too, as he loosened his scarf. 

at the cash, he ordered two hot chocolates. that had always been both of your favourites for such cold weather. 

you looked around, triggering various beaming memories of the café. you two go whenever you get the chance just to reminisce, and create new memories you will never forget. 

his wet boots squeaking across the floor, two hot chocolates and a white bag in hand. you turned to grab one from him, the heat of the cup easing your icy hands. 

eyeing the white plastic bag in his hand, he did his best to hide it. 

“it’s nothing..!” knowing that you’d question him, he slipped his dark backpack off, sending the mysterious bag to the bottom of it. 

with a slight pout, you sipped your hot drink. already anticipating further questioning, he pushed you out of the café himself. his cheeks were tinted red, must have been the cold. 

with a bus station just across the street, the two of you quickly made your way over, just catching the bus before it departed. 

with two long, simultaneous sighs, you plopped down into the seats at the back of the bus. only with the guidance of the bright street lights to find your way there. 

with your bags placed securely on your laps, finally a moment of relaxation. 

feeling content, you gently placed your head on his padded shoulder. shutting your eyes for just a moment. 

with the softest of rustling, he placed his yellow-ended head of hair atop yours. 

almost surprised, your widened eyes reverted to his visage. his pointed nose slightly reddened at the tip. with a smile, you leaned into him. yet another memory to never forget. 

. . . 

it didn’t take long before the two of you reached his apartment. it had been a good while since you’ve been there. due to being busy with studies, attending universities across town from each other. you hung your coat on the hanger beside the door, placing your boots on the mat to dry off. 

kenma was already at the fridge, putting away whatever he had shoved into his bag so timorously. 

he brought your bag to his room as per usual, and looked over at the takeout menu he always had on his fridge. 

“the food should be here soon. i ordered before i left.” he addressed, almost jumping at the sound of a knock at the door. 

the two of you were seated in his room, always the warmest place in the apartment. his small coffee table perfect for the two of you. 

some sappy holiday specials played on the t.v. screen, anything to add some winter tones despite the weather. 

. . .

once the food was done, the only lights in the room were of the game on screen. filling the whole atmosphere with bright, possibly unhealthy blue light. 

exhausted from the past few weeks of constant hard work, both of you played until you dropped. the beginning of holiday break already starting to settle in. 

your eyes opened with the light of the screen stinging them. sprawled out on his bed, you noticed kenma who had drifted off. wrapped in a blanket, leaning against his bed, controller still in hand. 

rubbing the fatigue from your eyes, you got up for a bathroom break. waking up the other in the process, who gently groaned before falling right back to sleep. 

arriving back into the room, trying to adjust to the lack of light in the halls, you were surprised to see kenma awake, waiting for you. 

he sat at the opposite end of his little coffee table, that white bag on the floor beside him. 

a tiny chocolate cake was placed in front of him, a weak lit candle in the middle of it. 

too tired to when process it at first, you blinked a few times to confirm this wasn’t some dream. 

“what’s all this?” you asked and sat down across from him. 

“. . . i bought this for us. it’s been a while since we last saw each other. . i thought i should just wait for christmas but that felt too long. . so maybe i’ll just buy another one? but then it wouldn’t be special. .” he rambled on, catching himself before going on any further. 

you sighed, looking over at him in front of you. “you didn’t have to do all this.”

“well if i didn’t do anything it. . well i just wanted to. . i just wanted to do something because i missed you.” 

you weren’t surprised to hear it, but didn’t expect to. he never really seemed to admit to his feelings like that. but today must’ve been special. 

“i missed you too.” you smiled, and leaned slightly closer.

the two of you blew out the candle together, and used the two forks he brought to make due with the small cake. 

he held one side of the blanket up, inviting you to join him. “come on, we can watch the snow.”

the two of you sat together, wrapped in the heavy, warm blanket you often shared. 

he seemed like something was begging to escape his mouth, but he didn’t know how to string things together. his lips often indicating his struggle, nervousness showing itself. 

“you know. . even if it’s the shortest day of the year, i’d still want to spend it with you. .” his arm wrapped around you suddenly grew weak. he placed his hand down onto the floor, using his other to hold his side of the blanket and keep it from falling. 

throughout your relationship in these past years, you never noticed just how loving he could be, or perhaps wanted to be. of course you knew he was loving, he just didn’t always have the easiest time expressing it. 

spending so much time away from each other must have really effected him. . he must’ve been lonely. 

your lips tenderly connected in a warm kiss. the only cold being the snow falling outside, but in that very moment even it felt warm. the two of you watched the snow fall into the early hours of morning, embracing one another until it was well past 5am.


End file.
